Alway expect the unexpected en
by mishule
Summary: Kurt works at the theatre and meets a young blind man who is studying music. They get to know each other as time passes by but where can this lead? And what about other people's reaction?


AN: This is my first English Klaine story which was translated by my friend Naja, sorry for all possible mistakes, nobody's perfect.

A tall dark-haired man headed to choir room to rehearse some dance moves. In a few weeks a premiere of his new play was coming and he wanted to be a one hundred percent ready – as usual. He was never doing anything by halves and that's what many directors and producers appreciated.

He began appearing on Broadway while he was still in school. At first he was just a member of the ensemble, then the first offer to be casted as a supporting actor came and he took it immediately. Even Rachel envied him but she wasn't left behind. They have been preparing this play together. He smiled weakly and pulled his iPod out of his pocket. He was sure that none of the pianists were going to be there, he didn't want to bother them – he managed to rehearse with recordings.

But he stopped in front of the door – he heard a sound of a piano. It was just a quiet and slow melody but still it sounded incredibly beautiful.

He slowly opened the door and saw a curly young man right in front of him sitting on a chair. The moment Kurt entered the room, the young man stopped playing.

"Is anybody here?" he asked with a quiet voice.

"Just me," he answered him and walked towards the piano. "I've come here to rehearse but if-"

"No, it's ok," the young man answered and Kurt couldn't remember his name. "I'll leave you alone now; I only stayed here because I'm in no hurry."

"In that case would you mind playing something for me?"

"I'm afraid I don't know your music." He apologized.

"I don't need anything particular," the tall brunet assured him. "Just something I can dance to." He watched the guy considering it and then smiling even though he couldn't see his face because of his dark glasses.  
"Alright then. A faster one or a slower one?"

"Something in the middle. I'll adapt to you, I just need to stretch my stiff muscles."

"Ok," the blind student nodded and started playing a song he learned to play years ago and was sure he wouldn't ruin.

He was playing for half an hour and had no idea the young actor often looked at him with a concentrated expression on his face – he still couldn't remember his name. He has seen this guy many times before, rehearsed with him once but no one has ever introduced them formally. Still, his name has been mentioned. But where?

A little bit after seven o'clock he decided to finish for the day. He was tired and needed some sleep. He came to the piano and smiled weakly.

"I think it would be enough for today, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," the young man answered and smiled.

He watched him as he was standing up and groping around. He was trying to find his bag which was on the shelf behind him, but with no result.

"Here," Kurt gave it to him and when their fingers touched the wave of sympathy ran through him.

_He doesn't want my sympathy, _he said to himself.

"Thanks," the young man mumbled and stood up so that he could walk towards the door same time as Kurt did.

"You are here on internship, aren't you?" the brunet couldn't stand the silence. Everyone always said he was too talkative and curious.

"Exactly," the pianist next to him nodded.

"Well, maybe if you stay here longer sometimes, we'll meet each other again," Kurt put his hand on his shoulder. "See you then."

As soon as Kurt arrived home, he heard the sound of their TV and it was clear that Rachel was either sleeping or doing anything else but lying on the couch and watching a movie. She usually used TV as a background noise.

"Rach?" he shouted to his friend while hanging his coat on the hook.

"In the kitchen!" the reply came so he headed there.

"Wow, you're cooking!" he whistled admiringly as he saw his friend standing by the cooker.

"Someone has to, you know," she grinned. "How was the theatre?"

"Fine, I went to choir room to stretch myself and met the blind guy, he played me some pieces. Do you happen to know his name?"

"I think he's Blaine," the brunette remembered. "It quite surprises me that he has stayed so long. Everyone thought he'd stay for a week, remember?"

"I do," Kurt sighed and took a seat on a chair. "But he's a talented person and it would be a shame not to give him a chance."

"I know, but… you know, he's blind."

"His notes are specialized, he learns them at home and that's all."

"Exactly. It must be demanding."

"That's all he does, Rachel. It's harder for him than for us." He didn't actually even know why he was defending the bling guy - he somehow liked him, yes. He seemed to be a really nice person; he wasn't that typical blind guy who was nasty to everyone.

Kurt wearily leaned his head on the table and took a deep breath.

"This play will be the cause of my death," he complained. He loved performing; he often missed carefreeness from college though.

"You can do it," Rachel nudged him and smiled. "Besides, Mark, the guy from a dance group, stares at you all the time."

"Give me a break," Kurt asked her. A relationship was the last thing on his list.

"Why?" the brunette took a seat next to him and started to give him a glare.

"Where would I have time for that? I stuck at the theatre from dawn to dusk then I come home and I'm perfectly dead!"

"You shouldn't overwork yourself, everyone says so. Something will happen to you eventually, Kurt." This time she looked concerned. "Don't ruin your health before the premiere."

"Don't worry, I beg you," he scowled and stood up so he could go and have a shower and then go to bed.

The following day was a little bit easier for the young actor – he had only a short rehearsal at noon and that was all. He decided to listen to his friend's words and take a rest.

That's why he wanted to go to the doctor for a regular check-up which he had been planning for a month and then go home, watch a movie and relax.

The journey to hospital took him half an hour because of the rush hour but even that couldn't spoil his good mood he had been in since he had opened his eyes that morning.

Taking a seat in the waiting room at half past one, he looked around. He saw a few old sick people and parents with their kids. He also noticed someone with a white cane sitting at the end of the corridor. He took a closer look and found out it was Blaine, if that was really his name. Just like yesterday, he was wearing a dark gray jeans and a black sweatshirt. It flashed through his mind that those were the only colors he wore – maybe he was afraid of wearing a wrong combination of colors or simply because he didn't know colors.

After a while, the curly boy turned to his direction and he looked away automatically.

_He must have sensed somebody was staring at him_, he thought and remembered the annoying feeling he always had when somebody was staring at him longer than he or she should have.

The doctor invited him to his office in ten minutes and said he was OK but should have not overwork himself that much since he looked tired. Walking towards his car, Kurt noticed the pianist he had met the evening before and decided to say hello.

"Blaine?" he approached him. The curly boy turned to him and it was clear he was trying to remember whose voice it was.

"Kurt?" he asked unsurely.

"It's me," the brunet smiled. "I have already seen you inside so I said to myself I'd say hello."

"So somebody was really staring at me," the young pianist grinned.

"I'm sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I wasn't sure it was you so maybe I was staring at you more than I should have. Where are you going, by the way?"

"To the bus stop and to the dorms."

"I can give you a lift," the blue eyed actor suggested. "I have a day off and at first I thought I'd lie in my bed, watch a movie and relax but it's the last thing I want to do now so I'm grateful for any distraction." He was sure he was being talkative and probably nosy but he couldn't help himself.

"You must be really bored," Blaine said with a smile which was a good sign.

"Yeah and furthermore, I would be alone. Oh god, how I hate being alone."

"Ok, if it makes your pain better," the curly boy agreed.

"Awesome! Let's go," Kurt grabbed his arm automatically and didn't even think about it but his new friend did. He wasn't used to it but he didn't protest, he knew he would have difficulty finding Kurt's car.

"Where are your dorms?" the brunet asked, walking among cars and paying attention for both of them.  
"Near the Julliard," the reply came.

"That's great, I know it very well, I used to live there too."

„You didn't chose the dorms far from school, where parties are being held?" the blind boy wondered.

"Not really, I was satisfied with being close to school and the theatre. Besides I've never enjoyed dance parties," Kurt explained and then stopped by the car and pulled the keys out of his pocket.

Blaine heard a door unlocking and realized they reached their destination. The young actor guided him to the front seat and opened the door. He waited for the boy to sit down and then closed the door. He took a seat next to him and was about to start the car when he noticed the boy rubbing his eyes thanks to which his glasses moved a little bit and he could see another part of Blaine's face, which had usually stayed hidden.

"Everything alright?" he asked as he saw the pain on his face.

"Yeah, my eyes itch after every check-up, it's ok," the young curly man mumbled.

"Alright," Kurt nodded and then he finally started the car.

The journey quickly passed, the blue eyed actor didn't stop talking but even so he found out that Blaine was studying only the second year at the university even though he was twenty-four. Because of the loss of vision he had had a trouble, that's why he had started attending school when he had been older and had always been the oldest one in his class.

He also found out that he really got along with that boy and was actually sorry he hadn't noticed him before.

After he dropped the young pianist at the dorms, he stayed for couple minutes at the parking lot as he wanted to be sure Blaine would make it inside. Seeing his black jacket disappearing in the front door, he headed home.

He ended his day going to the bed, wearing only linen pants as the apartment he shared with his best friend was always overheated. He tried to complain but all in vain – Rachel loved warmth so it was 77 degrees Fahrenheit in every room.  
He reached for the laptop lying on the bedside table and switched it on. He wanted to look at the world news but all news channels were full of usual winter in New York and a few car crashes. Therefore, he clicked at the website of the theatre, where he worked – nothing caught his attentions, so then he got a brilliant idea. He opened the Julliard website and searched the student's projects hoping he would find out more about his friend.

He clicked at the "The Disabled Students' Projects" button and immediately found what he was looking for. Surprisingly he found out that Blaine had a concert with his classmates last week – some of them were on wheelchairs, but there wasn't another blind person, Blaine was probably alone.

He regretted there were only photos on the website but no video. But even those were enough. He went through them and when he was looking at the last one, a question popped into his head: _Why am I doing this?_

He couldn't find an answer, he tried to blame it on the boredom, but he wasn't able to.

_I'm interested only because I've never met a blind pianist before,_ he was calming himself down. _There's something interesting about him, his talent. It's unusual and that's why it's catching attention._

With such thoughts he put the laptop away and lay down. He started humming a well-known melody and then added his quiet voice.

Some are like water, some are like the heat

Some are a melody and some are the beat

Sooner or later they all will be gone

Why don't they stay young?

(Alphaville – Forever Young)

After a while he sharply sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going crazy," he commented his behavior. "I'm definitely going crazy. And I'm even talking to myself!" He lay down on his soft pillows and regretted he hadn't asked Blaine to go out for coffee.

And yet again, he was thinking about Blaine. He decided to ignore it and tried to think about a way to entertain himself. He wanted to relax, but with no luck. He got an idea of having a bath so he got up and headed to the bathroom, where he filled the bathtub with warm water and borrowed his friend's oils (he poured a little bit of every one of them as he wasn't sure what were they for).

He saw some candles tidied on a shelf behind him. He reached for them, put them around the bathtub and switched off the light.

He undressed himself and got in the water. He had a feeling for a while that after he would get of the bathtub, he would be burned but his body got used to it quite quickly and after a few minutes he felt his muscles relieving.

"I need to do this more often," he mumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

He would have stayed in that position probably till the evening if only the water wasn't getting colder – twenty minutes later he was putting his bathrobe on. Yet, he felt much better, relaxed and tired at the same time. He decided to have a nap, he was sure as soon as Rachel would come, she would wake him up. But that didn't happen, he slept the whole night.

"Oh my god," was the first thing he said and quickly switched the alarm clock off.

"Are you awake?" the brunette looked into his room and smiled at him.

"Yeah," he mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you wake me up yesterday?"

"You needed a good sleep," Rachel shrugged. "And now get up, I left your breakfast on the table. I gotta leave sooner today."

"Are you my mother?" Kurt asked, surprised.

"No, I just worry about you!" she frowned and disappeared behind the door.

"See you at the theatre!" she shouted before he heard the sound of the closing door. The blue-eyed young man got up, went to the bathroom, dressed up and headed to the kitchen.

While he was eating, a young pianist was trying to find his white cane a few blocks away – it must had rolled away during the last night and he was helpless now. He was on his four next to his bed searching it around. But that damn white stick (like he called it) was not there.

"Damn," he cursed. He would have been late for work if he didn't find it.

After endless five minutes he really found it and was ready go. However, what he was afraid of happened – the bus he went by every day was gone. He asked the first person he met to look at the bus schedule and tell him when would the next bus arrive but the person didn't seem to be willing to help.

He was used to it but it still hurt.

After a few minutes he heard a sound of a car braking and then a familiar voice.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"To the theatre," he answered quietly.

"Want a lift? The bus doesn't seem to be arriving soon."

"You'll be my salvation," the curly boy smiled and heard his friend getting out of the car. Suddenly someone touched his hand and guided him to the car. He was sure he would have made it by himself, but it seemed like a nice change – all the care.

"Did you miss the first bus? " Kurt asked the very moment they got in the car.

"I did, I was kinda busy this morning," Blaine admitted.

"I know what you mean," the brunet smiled. "I was kinda busy too."

"Didn't you say you were gonna have a rest? You had to have plenty of time, didn't you?" the young pianist wondered.

"Well, I fell asleep at about four yesterday and woke up this morning. I kinda wondered where those hours of my life went." Both young men laughed.

"I'd like to experience that too. I usually have difficulty falling asleep," the blind boy sighed.

"And then you oversleep in the morning?"

"Not really. I usually get up fine but when you can't find something, it's a long way to go."

Kurt was thinking what he should say. He didn't want to offend the other young man.

"I know the feeling," he grinned in the end. "The best thing is that Rachel hides half of my stuff."

"I don't think I'd handle a roommate. If only because everyone always moves things. Being at home was enough. My brother is really irritating, when I put something somewhere it's not there after five minutes."

"Didn't he get used to it?" the brunet was surprised. It wasn't just this information that surprised him, he actually frowned when he found out Blaine was living alone – _didn't anyone want to have a blind roommate? Was everyone so shallow?_ He was asking himself.

"He's much older than me so we used to meet each other on weekends only a he's just… Cooper is hyperactive, he doesn't even realize but he can't stay in one position for more than five minutes." A smile appeared on the boy's face from which Kurt deduced Blaine didn't blame his brother and felt relief.

"So he's something like Rachel's male version," the blue-eyed boy said.

"You could say that," the front seat passenger nodded. "I met her few times but she seemed to be like him."

"God," the brunet behind the wheel vented his anger as he was braking because of the traffic snarl in front of them. "It looks like we're gonna be late anyway, there's a traffic snarl."

"Well, I'm in no hurry, my rehearsal starts at ten, but you-"

"I must be there in fifteen minutes," Kurt finished his sentence. "Well, they will have to wait."

"The will survive," Blaine smiled and felt the car stopping. "However, if I'm late I'll be in trouble."

"They'll be glad to have a break and besides, I'm sure there's someone who'll be able to substitute you."

They got stuck in the traffic snarl for half an hour and at the moment they arrived Kurt noticed everybody staring. It was clear that their common arrival had to bring up questions such as whether they slept together or so, but he decided not to deal with them. He said goodbye to his friend and headed to the rehearsal.

Rachel gave him a curious look and then frowned.  
"You didn't oversleep, did you?" she whispered the moment he reached her.

"No, I got stuck in the traffic snarl," he answered quietly and then began rehearsing.

The tall brunet sat down in the rehearsal room and tiredly wiped the sweat of his forehead.

"You haven't lost your breath, have you?" he heard. He turned around and saw his colleague who, according to Rachel, liked him.

"Kinda," he admitted. "I guess I over relaxed myself yesterday."

"The blind guy was relaxing with you?"

His mouth dropped and he watched the man in front of him in disbelief.

"What? Blaine? I just gave him a lift to the theatre."

"Well, many people saw you arrive together and it was late, so-"

"They are making things up again," the brunet sighed. "It doesn't even surprise me."

"Not all of them believed it," the blond guy assured him. "You know, you and a blind guy…"

Kurt watched him in disbelief and was trying to convince himself he heard it wrong.

"And Blaine's blindness is a problem?"

"Well, you know…"

"God, Thomas, think sometimes," with these words he packed his stuff and headed out.

He saw his friend almost immediately.  
"Blaine," he shouted and ran to him.  
"Aren't you everywhere?" the young men with glasses asked.

"Kinda, well, listen," he stopped for a moment. _What exactly do I want?_

"Yes?" Blain asked, confused.  
"What are you doing tomorrow night?" he said without thinking.  
"I don't know, probably studying like every evening."

"What about taking a break and going out together? Don't tell me the studying is not taking over your brain." Then he realized he actually asked the boy in front of him out on a date – without knowing whether he's gay or not.

"I… I guess you're right," the young man admitted. "It is taking over my brain, but it's better than doing nothing. There aren't many opportunities for a guy like me."

"There are," the brunet squeezed his shoulder. "What about a sushi restaurant?"

"That sounds good," Blaine nodded.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, ok? I gotta go now."

"Sure."  
"By the way, what's the number of your room?" Kurt realized he should have known it when he was planning on picking his friend up.

"315."

"Awesome, see ya!" The blue-eyed young man said goodbye to Blaine and walked towards his car. He had to buy something and then he had the rest of the day off. And his body needed one thing – a rest.

He arrived home two hours later and as soon as he lay down on his bed, he heard Rachel's steps and then her voice.

"So?" she sat down next to him, crossed her legs and smiled. "Didn't you say you're too busy for a relationship?"  
"What?" he rolled his eyes at her.

"Rumor has it. You and the blind guy?"

"Oh god, even you?" he growled. "I gave him a lift, because he missed the bus. Nothing more."

"Are you sure? I saw you two talking at the hall…"

"I asked him out for a dinner," he admitted after a while full of silence.

"No way!" His friend moved from excitement a little bit. "When? You mean like a date? Because, you know, you're both-"

"I don't know whether he's gay, Rachel!"

"And I happen to know he is," she winked at him. "Girls told me. They bet which one of them would get him. They thought it would be easy-"

"Bitches," Kurt vented. He hated when everyone thought Blaine was inferior because of the loss of vision – it definitely looked like that.  
"I told them so. Well, anyway, he didn't want either of them, they thought he knew about the bet but then he came out and said he's not interested in them."  
"I feel sorry for him," the brunet whispered. "People are sometimes so unconcerned. Today, when I was driving to the theatre and saw him at the bus stop… he was trying to ask someone when would the next bus arrive, but those people just passed him by. I couldn't let it be, I drove round the block again and gave him a lift. You know, he was standing there-"

"It's hard for him, but he's doing excellent," Rachel finished the sentence. "I think he's that kind of person who could make you laugh, Kurt. You know, if you saw yourself today at that hall…The way you were looking at him, you looked so different. You were yourself again."

"I only hope he won't think I'm one of those morons…"

"Don't worry," the brunette winked at him. "I'm sure he knows who you truly are."

A curly man entered a small room, equipped only with a bed, desk, some wardrobes and shelves. The first thing he did was to put his white cane on the wardrobe – like he did every day. Then he walked towards the window, where the table was and carefully folded his things – glasses, a phone and a wallet, then he hung a bag on a chair he eventually sat on. He should have taken his folders and study as usual. He was just sitting with a smile on his face instead. The sound of Kurt's voice asking him out was still echoing in his head.

He thought about whether it is another trick or not but immediately stopped. This boy, about whom he had no idea what he looked like, seemed to be like a nice companion even though he couldn't stay quiet for a while.  
_If it works out tomorrow, maybe I'll ask him if he let me find out what he looks like. He's definitely taller and has a pleasant voice, maybe a little bit high pitched, which would mean some feminine curves…_

_And what if he's not gay?_ He thought. _What if it's all just friendly?_  
Blaine hated such thoughts. He had never been sure what to do with them. Where to put them or how to get rid of them. He decided to have a shower and then go to bed, it was late and he was really tired.

The next evening, Kurt was knocking on the door with number 315 exactly at seven. He fidgeted nervously as nothing happened for a while, but then he heard steps and his friend appeared in front of him.

"Hi," the brunet with a big smile on his face greeted him but then he realized that Blaine couldn't see him so his smile faded a little bit.  
"From where do you take so much energy all the time?" the young man with glasses asked instead of greeting, dressing his jacket and taking all his things which had been prepared in advance. Kurt was looking at him in wonder – he was fascinated with Blaine's exact arrangement of things.

"Ready?"

"Sure!"

Slowly, they headed to the stairs – the tall brunet caught himself trying to help his friend many times, but always realized it and put his hand away in time. But as soon as they reached the front door that he opened, he heard a quiet laugh.

"What?" he asked, surprised.

"You think I don't know when I don't see you," Blaine said with a gentle smile and the blue-eyed young man regretted he couldn't see his whole face, he was sure the tiny wrinkles about Blaine's eyes must have looked cute.

"Sorry," he apologized and watched his friend walking through the door. He realized how stupid he must have looked like.  
"It's ok, in fact, it's kinda cute," the curly man admitted.

"Cute?" Kurt didn't get it and was wondering how was Blaine able to talk to him and pay attention to the path.

"Yeah, and strange. It's been a long time since anyone cared about me so much. It's unusual but I'm coming to a conclusion it's kinda nice."  
The brunet was in shock. How was he supposed to react?"

"Where's your family?" he asked with a quiet voice and took his friend's hand unconsciously and guided him to the car.

"In a different state, it's difficult to get home. Tickets are expensive and so." His voice sounded firmly, he wasn't shaking but definitely felt like it. He was unsure, scared and had a feeling New York had been slowly killing him. Maybe it was because of that unpleasant loneliness, but he could only blame this damn city, he was so far from home.

"I'm sorry," Kurt uttered. There were no other words he could say.

The rest of their journey was more cheerful – Blaine was talking about school and about the project Kurt mentioned because he had been looking at it on the internet before. They actually managed to talk all the time at the restaurant – till the moment they finished eating.

They both find out they felt great and relieved in the other boy's presence. The brunet noticed an amazing thing – Rachel was right, he was really himself again with this boy. And happy.

"Listen, Kurt," Blaine started after a while of silence.

"What?" his friend asked.

"Maybe I want too much, but…" he silenced and took a breath. "Can I see how… how you look?"

"Of course," the young man answered immediately – almost as he was expecting the question. He started to blush. He saw Blaine's hands he used to watch while playing without Blaine's awareness, reaching to him. When they were close to his face, he took them and guided them to the right direction. Suddenly he felt their touch on his forehead and cheeks. They were soft and touching him with such a tenderness. They were slowly sliding from his nose and eyelids to his lips and chin, where they stopped.  
"What color are your eyes?" Blaine asked with a quiet voice, almost as he was afraid to break the invisible bond between them and withdrew his hands but Kurt grasped them and laid them on a table, still touching them.

"Blue," he answered and reached out, being sure what he was about to do was impolite.  
"And yours?" he asked him quietly as he was taking his glasses with his fingers and taking them off."

"Everyone says they're not interesting," Blaine answered and closed his eyes, feeling the only thing protecting his eyes being taken off.

"Open them, " he was asked.  
"Kurt…"

"Blaine, please. I need to see your eyes," he sounded like a kicked puppy and maybe that helped him – the boy in front of him opened his eyelids. At that very moment he saw something incredible and gasped. He felt like he had never seen a more beautiful color – it seemed to be brown, but he could also see green. The young man seemed to be perfect.

"They're beautiful," he whispered after a few moments and suddenly, he was sure what to do. He had no idea where were those feelings coming from. Were they coming from a place where he had been hiding them for a long time and this amazing boy in front of him was able to bring them alive, call them back so they could do their duty and make him happy again? He didn't remember having such a desire to kiss someone like now and he had dated a few guys before. He reached out his hand again and touched Blaine's face – his skin was soft even there. He watched the boy closing his incredible eyes again and said nothing. He tilted over the table and finally did the thing his heart had been craving for.

The moment his lips touched the other lips (which were soft, warm and so attracting), he had a feeling he may have scared the boy – the feeling disappeared as soon as he realized he was being kissed back. He thanked God they had private rooms at that restaurant and no one could see them. He didn't want anyone seeing them – it was just their moment, not anyone else's and no one had the right to know it.

All of this crossed his mind during those couple of seconds, yet he didn't want the kiss to end. He didn't want to pull away from Blaine, but he had to. He knew it.  
"Kurt," the curly young man choked in surprise.

"I'm sorry," the apology came out of his mouth before he started thinking about the meaning of that.

"Don't be," the answer followed which made him repeat the kiss.

POV Kurt

Days and weeks passed by like the blink of an eye. I spent more and more time at the theatre – but not at the rehearsals. We sat with Blaine by the piano playing quiet melodies we made up in our minds for hours every night instead. It felt like we had been made for each other although we weren't officially dating. The kiss at the restaurant was just a sign of something bigger – neither of us wanted to rush things, I gave him a lift every Friday to the theatre since it was the only day he was there in the morning and picked him up at the school. Sometimes I surprised him, brought him a dinner to the dorms, where we spent the whole night talking without thinking about sleeping and being fit in the morning. When we were together, we didn't care about anything, we had our own world. A world, where no one is lonely like Blaine used to be. He told me about it and I had a strange feeling of anxiety. Since that day I have done everything I could to let the boy I was falling in love with know he was not alone.

Another night like that was right in front of us - I was just at the store to buy wine (red, Blaine liked it the most) and saw a rack with movies. I painfully realized, like many times before, that I would never be able to watch movies with him. Maybe it was for the best – we had more time for talking.

But from some kind of reason it made me think about the way our relationship was going. It had been a long time being at the same point and I knew I had to do something.

I bought that wine and hurried to his apartment, which took me fifteen minutes, thinking about the idea. _He must be mine tonight._ I meant he would be my boyfriend of course, even though I thought about Blaine and sex sometimes, but I always tried to clear up my mind. It was important; of course it was - but not yet. It was too soon.

When I knocked on the door, number 315, I figured out something was different today – no quick steps as usual. Nothing happened for a while and then the door opened.  
My friend was standing there, looking differently – he was wearing only casual linen pants, T-shirt, but I couldn't see glasses although his eyes remained closed and he had a towel thrown over his shoulder which meant he had been in bathroom. The smell I smelled signalized the only thing - he had been shaving.

"Sorry, I lost the track of time," he smiled apologetically and stepped aside so that Kurt could came in.  
"It's ok," I assured him.

"Could you pass me my glasses please?" he asked me while he was putting the towel down in the bathroom and it seemed like he wanted to change his clothes. I looked around the room and saw them on the table, where I put the bottle of wine and took his glasses. I went to him and gave them to him.

"Don't change your clothes," I asked him – his rising eyebrow was an answer. "You would probably fall asleep in jeans either way," I added and we both laughed.  
"Ok then," he agreed, put on his glasses I hated so much since they were preventing me from seeing his beautiful eyes and we both sat down on his bed, as usual.

"I brought wine," I remembered and reached for it.  
"Again?" Blaine laughed.

"Last time it was last week," I protested and stood up so I could go to the kitchen for some small glasses and a corkscrew. The moment I returned, I noticed my friend drumming his fingers on the bed.

"Has anything happened today?" I asked, sitting back down. Something was telling me he hadn't exactly 'lost the track of time'.

"Not really," he whispered, but it didn't convince me – the other way, it made me put down everything on the table and move closer to him. I took him around his shoulders but later let my hands slided down to his waist. He snuggled close to me and I noticed his body shaking.

"Blaine," I whispered and rubbed his hair. "Whatever it was, you can tell me, you know it…"

"I was at the theatre," he started and I figured out it had something to do with me. It had to, what else could have made him so upset?

"Go on," I urged after a moment of silence.

"I ran into Thomas, he has noticed we spend a lot of time together…"

"What did he say to you?" I asked him even though I suspected it and my anger was rising.

"That you only pretend, that you don't care about me…"

I had to close my eyes and took a deep breath, which made Blaine worry and he pulled away.

"He was wrong, Kurt, wasn't he?"

"Of course, he was!" I agreed angrily. "I really care about you, Blaine and you know it," I said calmly and took his face into my palms and said to myself that was the moment.

"You have no idea how much I care about you," I whispered and kissed him – for the third time. _Third time lucky, _I thought and realized what it meant. He's really mine. This time, he's really mine.


End file.
